Myth's Are Reality, Reality Is A Fantasy
by Night Dragon xx
Summary: damon is a human and working with a demon hunter ...
1. Chapter 1

When I was younger my mother used to tell me stories about ghost and vampires.. The supernatural, most children think that's all they are, stories, but I know these myths are about as fake as the air we breathe. I know the supernatural are real. My name is Raven Elena Black and I've seen things that make grown men cry.

I'm a hunter. I look like a normal Gothic girl. But in the night the night, I'm everything evils worst nightmare. My parents were hunters aswell, their names were; Bonnie and Jeremy Black. They were on a hunting trip in Transylvania, many people think it's full of vampires, it's not, it's full of Lycans. When they met their doom. I stayed in a hotel, waiting for them. What I didn't know was they were out numbered. They were chasing a group of Lycans when they were led into a trap. The Lycans killed my father and sent my mum back to me badly wounded. I was ten at the time. She told me as much as she could, then she told me she wanted to die human. So, just before she turned she had me kill her. It was the worst day of my life

.  
I spent three years of my life alone looking and hunting seeking my revenge. I arrived at a cosy little town- Mystic Falls. I never stayed in one place too long. It put too many people in danger. I learned that the hard way. I walked into S.T Lia's. My thirteenth school in three years. But every school was the same. All the girls were either cheerleaders or girly-girls, I hated both. They always thought they were better than everyone. Most boys were jocks or nerds. But there was one boy that intrigued me. Goth like me. But he never spoke to people and completely ignored me as best as he could.

Well hat didn't last long. It was English,I met the most boring person ever. I think it she might of been the Queen of the boring world. It was our English teacher,Mr Tanner. I went in my own little world where my mum and dad was still alive and we were happy.  
"Mrs Black,are we disturbing you" the kid who was sat in front of me slid in his seat.  
" No, Sir, you're not disturbing me at all," he slid further.

Can you tell me what a hunter would use to kill a lycan or what one is" he slid further and more and he would be under his desk.

"A hunter would use either a sharp samurai sword blessed by a bishop or silver bullets blessed and covered in holy water. O and a lycan or lycanthrope is a werewolf." The boy burst into laughter, it earned him detention.

"Very good," the teacher smiled.

At the end of the lesson, the Goth boy and I were the last ones out. He casually brought something out of his rucksack.

"You want some?" I turned to see the Goth boy holding a litre of Vodka towards me.

"Cheers," I said,

"I'm Damon" he said

"I'm Raven" I replied

"How come you moved here?" he asked

"Family problems," I admitted.

"Where do you live?"

"Aberconwy Rd, where do you live?"

"Everywhere," he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"No family or home"

"Ouch"

"I know, I don't know you, but seeing how your bunking can I use your bathroom in your house?" he asked

"Yeah, sure, I have a spare room if you want to use it"

"Thanks," he smiled, and I could smell adventure in the air.


	2. Chapter 2

_**3 years later **_

**Damon had joined me in the fight against evil with a smile on his face . I found out that the demons that had killed my family had killed his aswell . He had moved into my house , so you can emagen thew rumors when we walked in to gether , or when people found out he lived with me , But I didnt care , nor did he , he made the rumors worst most time , when they would say something he would wrap his arms around me and kiss me , at first I was confused but I always kissed back , but lately it wasnt just the fact it bugged them it was the fact I had fallen for him, I think he fell for me aswell. We were in school one day , it was lunch time **

**Damon **

**Hello love (he said wraping his arms around me)**

**Raven**

**Hey(hoping my voice didnt sound wrong)**

**Damon **

**Whats wrong (he spung me around)  
Raven **

**Nothing I cant handle(I whispered looking into his beautiful brown eyes)  
Damon **

**Tell me love(that was twice he called me love)**

**Raven **

**Just the stupid slags in class ( I said with a smile)**

**Damon**

**Lets give them something to talk about( he pulled me closer my chest hard aganist his , his lips ran the lenght of my kneck and along my jaw before catching my lips in a passionate kiss , we broke apart at the sound of Mr lupas screaming we were both gasping for breath)I love you Rave**

**Raven **

**I love you to (I could feel his want the way he was holding me)**

**on our way to science he grabed my hand and took off running towards the exit. i kept laughing **


End file.
